


Well Wishes

by Thia (Jennaria)



Category: Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennaria/pseuds/Thia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all well and good to say 'oh, let's send Nayuta a get-well basket,' but who's going to deliver it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what it says about my various fandoms that when I wanted a character who would be suitably terrifyingly cranky when sick, Nayuta came promptly to mind. Even if she doesn't actually appear in this story. Ah, well.

It wasn't like they'd exactly had much choice. Classes had ended, and Hajime had been toeing on his shoes and grabbing his bag, as usual, and Muryou had been waiting for him, also as usual -- and out of nowhere, Shun appeared, chattering something very fast about how Nayuta-chan was down with a cold, did they know, and the student council had gotten together a basket of fruit and teas and other things like that, and how about the two of them dropping it off? Thanks so much!

And he vanished, leaving both Hajime and Muryou blinking after him. So there they were, walking up the hill toward the shrine, carrying not only their school-bags, but an impressively large basket of food and maybe medicines and whatever else the student council had added in.

Muryou shifted the basket a bit so he could see over it. "I sometimes wonder if Morihata-kun is taking advantage of us."

"We'd be doing this anyway, wouldn't we?" Hajime shrugged Muryou's bag into a more comfortable position over his shoulder. (Fair was fair: if Muryou insisted on carrying the basket, Hajime could carry both their bags.)

"Of course. I'm just afraid of Nayuta-san when she's sick." Muryou laughed a little, as if being afraid of Nayuta-san was amusing instead of just sensible. Nayuta's temper was bad when she was _well_.

"I'm surprised she _got_ sick," Hajime said thoughtfully. "Isn't that, well, against the rules?"

"Not really. _I_ got sick, after all."

"Oh, right." It hadn't been a head cold, though. But Hajime didn't push it. There was a time and place for this kind of metaphysical discussion, and two minutes before showing up on Nayuta's front door wasn't it. For one thing, he needed to come up with an explanation why _they_ were the ones bringing the basket -- an explanation that would avoid the skeptical look Nayuta's father usually gave them when they visited.

Ah, forget it. That would take a miracle bigger than anything they could fit into a basket. Hajime shrugged, and hurried up the hill. Muryou was getting ahead of him again.

-end-


End file.
